OVERALL ABSTRACT The NCI-designated UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) resides within the most populous, most diverse county in the US, with a mission to accelerate discoveries that prevent and cure cancer. Through a broad spectrum of research, education, training, and community engagement activities, the Center strives to reduce the burden of cancer in its Los Angeles County (LAC) catchment area, nationally, and globally by improving the standards for cancer prevention, detection, treatment, control, and survivorship. To advance its mission, the Center supports three Basic/Translational Research Programs (Epigenomics, RNA & Gene Regulation (ERGR); Cancer & Stem Cell Biology (CSCB); Cancer Molecular Imaging, Nanotechnology & Theranostics (CMINT)), two Clinical/Translational Research Programs (Signal Transduction & Therapeutics (STT); Tumor Immunology (TI)), one Population Science Research Program (Cancer Control & Survivorship (CCS)), six Shared Resources, an Office for Cancer Training and Education, and a Community Outreach and Engagement core. During 2013 ? 2018, the JCCC made substantial progress in its mission, with significant advances in many areas. Examples include improvements in prevention through vaccination, e-cigarette, and obesity education, in detection with a national screening trial in lung cancer, in treatment with 11 new, practice changing FDA- approved therapeutics in cell therapy, targeted therapy, and immunotherapy, and in survivorship with intervention studies for breast cancer survivors with severe insomnia and leadership in developing national guidelines for survivorship care. A generational transition in institutional and JCCC senior leadership, and a recent, comprehensive Strategic Planning activity, guide the next five years of Center progress, with an unprecedented increase in institutional support and historic organizational changes implemented to meet ongoing and emerging opportunities and challenges in a rapidly changing healthcare environment. An aspirational vision to eradicate cancer in LAC, the nation, and the world drives Center leaders and membership to address difficult but essential problems in cancer. In the next period, with our community partners, the JCCC will advance studies that aim to define individual cancer risk to inform prevention, treatment, and foster survivorship; decode the initiation and evolution of cancer; understand individual cancers at unprecedented levels to improve patient treatment and outcomes; and harness the body?s immune system to control and treat cancer.